


Organization XIII NSFW Headcanons: Saix and Xemnas

by WolfGoddess77



Series: Kingdom Hearts Oneshots [6]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Kingdom Hearts Freeform, Mentions of Borderline Dubcon, Mentions of Orgasm Control, Mentions of rough sex, Organization XIII Freeform, Smut, headcanons, mentions of biting, mentions of dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 20:43:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11676720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfGoddess77/pseuds/WolfGoddess77
Summary: NSFW headcanons for how Saix and Xemnas would behave with a lover.





	Organization XIII NSFW Headcanons: Saix and Xemnas

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, given how hard their stories were to write, I expected to struggle with this a lot more than I actually did. That being said, though, because these two are the most Nobody-like, their headcanons ended up being a bit darker than the others, so take care.
> 
>  
> 
> \---
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any related characters, nor do I own you. No money is made from the writing of this story.

**Saix**

 

  * Should you happen to take an interest in Saix, you will have to be the one to make the first move. He’s a very difficult man to get close to, so it’s going to take some time before you can scale that wall.  
  
  

  * It’s not that he’s oblivious - he’s very well-aware when you start attempting to catch his attention; he just doesn’t care at first. He believes that the memories of the emotions that are left over from being whole are useless, and will discard them without a second thought.  
  
  

  * You will have to be creative in trying to convince him to give you a chance. Nine times out of ten he’ll shoot you down point-blank. Don’t take it personally; he’s like this with everyone. Be patient, and eventually, you will be rewarded.  
  
  

  * But think carefully before you proceed; Saix is a cold man, so there will be no romance or gentleness. It will be rough, and you will be pushed to your limits. However, if this is what you desire, you will not be disappointed. He’s a very intense lover, and he will wear. You.  _Out_.  
  
  

  * Saix is another with inhuman amounts of stamina, and he knows exactly how to use every drop of it. Along with that, he also possesses exquisite self-discipline, and will draw out each encounter as long as he possibly can, savoring his control over both himself and you.  
  
  

  * He is extremely dominant, so don’t expect to be able to turn the tides against him. If you do attempt it, he won’t hesitate to punish you. Very quickly, you will learn to obey him. Of course, if this is to your tastes, feel free to disobey him as much as you want…just be prepared to not be able to walk by the end of it.  
  
  

  * One of Saix’s favorite things to do in bed is edging. It proves to him that his self-control is as sharp as ever, and he hones it like a fine blade. Not only will he gladly do it to you (multiple times, until you’re desperately begging him for release), but he also enjoys doing it to  _himself_.   
  
  

  * However, while he will allow you to watch, you won’t be permitted to participate. His orgasm control is his alone. Despite this, though, there’s something almost intoxicating about watching him do it, watching his fall from being completely unflappable to becoming ever more aroused, and that makes up for it. He will never completely lose control, though.  
  
  

  * Another thing he rather enjoys is pinning you against things. More than once, you’ll find yourself held up against a wall as he thrusts into you, gripping you hard enough that his fingers sometimes leave imprints.  
  
  

  * Expect your body to be peppered with bite marks when he’s finally finished with you for the time being; he seems to have a fondness for doing this, and showing you just who you belong to.   
  
  

  * It must be said that Saix is also quite possessive; once you have his attention, you  _have_  it (or more accurately,  _he_  has  _you_ ). He’ll never break the skin when he bites, but only does it hard enough to leave a mark. Oddly, though, he keeps them localized to places that only the two of you will be able to see. The idea that only he can see the proof of your time together appeals to him.  
  
  

  * Which brings up the point of privacy. It probably comes as no surprise that he’s a rather private man, and he refuses to have anything to do with you in the presence of others, unless it’s mission-related. Any intimacy the two of you have together will  _always_  take place behind closed doors.  
  
  

  * Speaking of closed doors, Saix will never find his way into your room. Everything usually happens in his own (although there have been a few times when he’s taken you in his favorite part of the Castle, the Addled Impasse. Many times, you’ve been pushed against the floor-length windows and brought to climax, crying out his name).  
  
  

  * Saix is not opposed to you sharing his bed after it’s all said and done, but don’t expect him to be affectionate. An arm thrown possessively over you is usually the most you’ll get. He’ll never ask you to stay, but he won’t kick you out, either.  
  
  
  
**Xemnas  
**   
  

  * Unlike his second-in-command, Xemnas is not one to look the other way in terms of potential intimacy. You will not have to make the first move; he’ll come to you. There will be no courtship, no slow-burn. He will make his interest in you clear right from the very beginning.  
  
  

  * It will never become clear just  _why_  you catch his attention. He has no interest in relationships, or even intimacy. Perhaps it’s the idea of having complete mastery over someone that appeals to him. Perhaps there’s a part of him that’s lonely; a part buried so deeply it almost never sees the light of day. Whatever the reason, there’s something about him that makes you say yes.  
  
  

  * Xemnas is a master of subtle manipulation, and he’ll have you desperate to please him in no time. He’ll even have you convinced that it was your idea in the first place. Very quickly, he figured out exactly what makes you tick, and he’ll toy with those desires, bringing them to the surface and giving you a taste of ecstasy before snatching it back out of your reach for a while.  
  
  

  * For the most part, Xemnas is neither rough, nor gentle. He shows almost no emotion, and rarely will you be able to tell what he’s thinking, or even how he’s feeling. Even physical pleasure doesn’t register in his expression; he’s almost always silent, except for the occasional hitched breath or quiet sigh as he gets closer to his peak.  
  
  

  * Xemnas enjoys it most when you use your mouth on him. His gloved hand will come down to fist in your hair, guiding you and setting the pace he wants. Like Saix, he never relinquishes control to you.   
  
  

  * Occasionally, though, he will give you the  _illusion_  of control, allowing you to ride him, though his hands firmly grasping your hips keep you from moving too freely. He especially enjoys taking you in this manner in the room known as Where Nothing Gathers. It’s the one and only time you get to see what the view from the very top of the throne-like chairs is like.  
  
  

  * He also enjoys taking you from behind, and will press you down onto your hands and knees in the center of the raised dais, though the surrounding seats are always empty. While he likes the power element of it all, he is not fond of being watched.  
  
  

  * Although he has no problem with taking you in various locations around the Castle, never once has he taken you to his own room. He will occasionally come to yours, but he never stays long. You’re not certain if he has a bedroom, or even if he actually sleeps.  
  
  

  * Xemnas is not one for physical gestures of affection. While he has no problems with holding on to you in order to maneuver you the way he wants, there is very little contact otherwise. He will allow you to touch him a bit, but he won’t return the favor.  
  
  

  * One thing that can be said about him, though, is that he’ll never leave you unsatisfied. He will take his own pleasure, to be sure, but he’ll also give you your own release, though often, he will make you work for it.  
  
  

  * He doesn’t linger afterwards; once the two of you are finished, he will vanish as quickly as he appeared, and business will continue as usual…until the next time.  
  
  
  
  





End file.
